


Walls Need Tearing Down

by Snow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Kira and Odo, confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Need Tearing Down

He knows more about her than anyone else does, Nerys thinks sometimes. They've said an awful lot of words, and sometimes it feels like silence between them is something that they have to fill. Even with everything they have said, after all, there are still so many confessions weighing down the air, still so many things _they_ know the other one _should_ know.

Nerys sighs, nothing more than an exhalation of breath, and Odo's hand reaches out over the table to squeeze hers.

"Do you think," he starts, and Nerys doesn't know if he wants to suggest a plan for later that evening or if he just wants her opinion on something. But they've done plenty of talking.

"Of course I do," she replies. She smiles at him, but he doesn't seem very amused. Not that that's particularly a surprise, and when she keeps smiling the corners of his own lips tick up too. "I also feel." She doesn't say what she feels, but that's the beauty of it because sometimes, every once in a while, they don't need to. 

He opens his mouth to respond, but then he closes it again, softly. Then he says, "I see," because he sort of does, and sort of doesn't, and words are still what they're most used to.


End file.
